Serendipity
by CakeTops
Summary: Tsuna's existence was colorless until a stranger with bright green eyes and a bewitching smile came in to his life. Slash. Tsuna/Harry. A/B/O themes. Drabble-style. Sky!Harry. Sky!Tsuna. Pre-series.
1. First Meeting

Summary: Tsuna's existence was colorless until a stranger with bright green eyes and a bewitching smile came in to his life. Slash. Tsuna/Harry. A/B/O themes. Drabble-style. Sky!Harry. Sky!Tsuna. Pre-series.

* * *

 _Legends has it that once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a man of undisclosed origins. One day, the man met a woman and fell irrevocably in love with her. For the next few years, they lived happily together until familial intervention tried to force them apart. To stay with his beloved, the man sacrificed everything and their unconditional love was so pure that it reached the ears of the goddess of love herself. Aphrodite, touched by the extent mortals could feel, decided to bestow a gift upon humanity._

 _"_ _When you meet the one destined for you," said she, "time will stop and nothing else will matter. Look in to the eyes of your beloved and you will know."_

 _And thus the term "love at first sight" came to be…_

* * *

 _First meeting_

There was a lion cub sitting outside the school gates.

There was a LION cub sitting outside the SCHOOL gates.

Why was there a lion cub sitting outside the school gates?

"Gao?"

"Hiiiiie!"

The cub was small, almost the size of a household cat, with a wild mane that made his head appear two times bigger then his body. Despite how cute it looked, self-preservation was telling Tsuna to run far, far away. Lions were predators by nature and they tend to pounce with little to no provocation. And cubs, no matter how nonthreatening they might appear, are still lions and wouldn't hesitate to bit someone's arm off if they wanted.

"Gao?"

Tsuna gulped, trying to calm his racing heart. Why was there a lion cub in front of his school? Was he an escapee from one of the local zoos? Tsuna, for reasons unknown, doubted that it was the case. Besides, he would have read it in the newspaper if an animal as dangerous as a lion had escaped.

"Gao?"

"Natsu!"

Just as Tsuna felt he was about to faint - or find a way to signal Hibari to come save him - a new voice called out, attracting the cub's attention. It tilted its head cutely, its ears fluttering as it registered and recognized the new sound.

 _Wait_ , Tsuna thought, somewhat deliriously, _this cub actually belonged to someone?_

"Natsu!" the voice called again and suddenly Tsuna was no longer alone. Thank merciful god. It looked like he wasn't going to die just yet. "Natsu, you really shouldn't run off like that. People tend to freak out when they see a lion cub running about no matter how domesticated you are."

That answered the ownership question.

With danger no longer eminent, Tsuna finally took time to look at the new arrival, wondering just what kind of person kept lions as pet.

Their eyes met.

Brown versus green.

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat and time seem to come to a halt around them.

 _Oh…_

* * *

TBC.


	2. Legends

_Legends_

When Tsuna was five, Nana had given him a book on old legends. As she would explain it, eyes a little distant as she talked, she had found the book in question while out shopping one day and instantly thought it would make a wonderful gift for her son. One might think it weird to give a child so young a book so complicated but Tsuna hadn't minded. The book spoke to him in ways none of his toys ever did. Nana had always been a little special and it wasn't a far stretch that her son would turn out the same.

The book wasn't overly huge, a perfect fit for a toddler of Tsuna's size. It was also bound in leather; the cover an intricate painting of phoenix in mid flight. There was no indication as to who has painted the cover. As for the book itself, it did not have a title nor did it have an author. Its 100 pages of pure text told stories of great feats, heroism and love. Tsuna's favorite story was about a young man of undisclosed origins who one day met a young woman with hair of gold and eyes as blue as the Mediterranean sea. Despite heavy opposition from both of their families, they fell in love utterly and completely, even willing to sacrifice themselves for the other's happiness. Their tale of unconditional love was so touching that it even reached the ears of the Goddess of Love herself. Moved by the lovers' hardships, Aphrodite was said to have gathered up her magic to bestow upon humanity a gift that will help destined lovers find each other.

At that age, Tsuna hadn't truly understood what love was, but he was intelligent enough to know it was a beautiful thing, one to be treasured if found.

"If you ever find someone with whom you feel this connection," Nana had replied when asked. "Tsu-kun, guard them with your life."

And Tsuna understood and vowed to do as his mother had instructed.

Unfortunately, as the years passed, nothing of the sort happened. And Tsuna's life continued to be lifeless and colorless.

Until _He_ appeared.


	3. Harry

_Harry_

He told Tsuna he was a businessman on vacation, only passing through Nanimori because his car broke down. He then introduced himself as Harry but didn't give a last name. Tsuna didn't care so he didn't ask. It wasn't that he didn't want to know that part of Harry, it was more that in Tsuna's mind, names were meaningless in the grand scheme of things. If Harry didn't want to give a last name, it was his prerogative. Harry was Harry no matter what he called himself. He was Tsuna's as Tsuna was his. Really, what mattered was the now and then and them together.

"This is Natsu," Harry said, letting him pet the docile cub in his arms. Natsu let out another small "gao" and started to purr. For a moment, Tsuna could have sworn that Natsu's body glowed brightly before disappearing. Tsuna blinked, wondering if it had been a simple trick of the light. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna reached out a hand and let it touch the creature's soft fur, trusting Harry's implicit confirmation that Natsu wasn't going to bite his hand off. After all, Harry would never hurt him.

 _Serendipity. Fortunate happenstance._ Tsuna would thank god for this gift for as long as he lived. Lady luck was finally smiling upon him.

"Natsu," Tsuna murmured softly, enjoying the warmth Natsu seemed to radiate with every breath. The cub took the opportunity to rub against his hand, its eyes closed in contentment. "A lion cub. Where did you find him?"

Harry laughed. It was a beautiful sound. But that wasn't too surprising considering its source.

"He appeared one day on my doorstep. For some reason, I knew he was special so I let him stay. And let me say, all my friends thought me completely barmy."

Tsuna smiled.

"I'm glad you kept him," he said, voice soft and serene. He felt drugged, but his head was clear and his body light. It was almost as if he was having some kind of out of body experience. The distracting buzz of thoughts that had been his constant companion for the past 10 years was finally gone. His lungs felt free. He could finally breath again.

"And why is that?" Harry asked softly, stepping that much closer. They were in front of the school, in plain view of anyone who might venture out at that time. As unlikely as it was considering the late hour, the risk was still there. Tsuna however couldn't bring himself to care. How could he when Harry was here?

"Because," Tsuna replied with certainty, letting Harry's scent envelope him like a warm embrace. He won't touch, not yet. This was still new. They could afford to take things slow. Besides, Tsuna was only 16 and Harry looked no older then 25. They had time, the rest of their life to be together. "It led me to you."


	4. Teddy

_Teddy_

 _"_ I have a son," said Harry and before Tsuna could start freaking out that the other man was married, he added, "He's my godson actually, but I've adopted him."

"I would love to meet him," said Tsuna, relieved. "I love children."

It was true. Tsuna had always gotten along better with kids younger then him. Somehow, most of them didn't see him as the big klutz he really was and actually looked up to him. In return, Tsuna treated them like little adults instead of children to be dismissed at will.

"That's wonderful," Harry said, "Teddy is only 2. But he's a little bit more mature then most kids his age."

"When will I get to meet him?" He was already imagining a little boy with fluffy black hair and eyes as dark green as his father's. Since Teddy and Harry weren't related, the boy probably did not look like that but for some reason, the image just won't leave Tsuna alone.

"We can go meet him now," Harry offered, "And we can go meet your parents."

"My mother actually," Tsuna corrected, "Dad is off to God knows where. It's been 10 years since I've last seen him."

He paused, eyes narrowing at Harry.

"How would you define our relationship?" he asked.

"Magic," Harry said simply, already moving towards the sidewalk. His steps were self-assured, nothing like Tsuna's own hesitant ones. "What else can you call it?"

Tsuna laughed a little at that. How true that was. The connection they had felt was magic.

"The old legends don't give it a name," he said, easily catching up to the older man. Natsu let out a sleepy sound before snuggling against Harry's chest and promptly falling asleep. Tsuna resisted the urge to coo a little at how cute he looked. "But I call it soul magic."

"Soul mates then," Harry said with a nod. He swiftly stepped to the side to avoid a young boy chasing after a butterfly, his exasperated mother following along. Harry smiled at the woman when she apologized for her son's brash behavior. "That's what some of our legends say."

"I would love to hear your version sometimes," Tsuna said, "It's sad that not many people nowadays still believe in them."

"People tend to be more cynical when it comes to love," Harry explained in a matter-of-fact fashion, "But that is their right. I see it as self-preservation. Without magic guiding them, they have to be picky as to not get hurt down the road."

There was something in Harry's tone that told Tsuna that the magic he was referring to was different then the soul magic Tsuna had been going on about.

"Magic," he said.

"Yes, magic," Harry blinked, "You are a wizard right? Otherwise you wouldn't have felt the connection as strongly as you obviously did."

Tsuna shook his head, a little flabbergasted. Was Harry talking about actual magic? The kind that can turn people in to toads or make a human fly?

"I'm not a wizard," he admitted and Harry actually faltered in his step before coming to an abrupt stop, "I thought soul magic is the only type of magic there is."

"That is not possible," Harry said, shaking his head. He bit his lips in thought for a few seconds before asking. "How did you hear about soul magic?"

"My mom gave me a book on old legends years ago," he explained, "She said the moment she had seen it, she had thought of me."

Harry relaxed.

"And did the book have an image of a phoenix on the cover?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply, "Yes, that cements it. You do have some magic in you."

He took another deep breath before continuing. Tsuna noticed they had started walking again.

"There are two types of magic," Harry said, "External and Internal. Wizards are usually those who can use External magic. In other words, they are given the ability to manipulate the forces that surrounds them. Thus, they can turn other people in to animals and make objects fly.

On the other hand, there are those who can use Internal magic. As the name would suggest, their power comes from within. They can manifest their own life force in to something physical. In most cases, that manifestation would be in the form of flames.

Flames are special in nature. The color and purity of the flame depends on the user's inner strength and personality. Some call it attributes but not much information is available due to the simple fact that most wizards do not have access to the."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked. "You said most."

Harry let out a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I am one of those exceptions," he said, "I can use both types of magic. My son Teddy is a wizard but he is also a Metamorphmagus meaning that he can change his appearance at will. People with that ability can use Internal magic to a certain extent but he cannot manifest it physically like me."

"Can you produce flames then?" Tsuna pushed, fascinated by the whole affair.

"I can," Harry said, "But I won't show you here. Maybe another day."

Tsuna sighed, a little disappointing but none-the-less accepted Harry's decision.

"But if you don't mind," Harry continued, "I would like to bring someone over to test you, to figure out what type of magic you have. If the reason you hadn't shown any display of power until now is because a block was placed on you, we need to remove that fast or else it could be detrimental to your health."

"I understand," Tsuna said, shuddering a little at Harry's dark tone.

They walked the last 10 minutes in silence until they reached a decent size condo just a few blocks from the school and from Tsuna's own house. Harry lived on the first floor and the moment the door was open, a frazzled young man rushed up to Harry, his hair and cloth covered in flour.

Harry laughed, their previous topic of interest forgotten.

"Accidental magic," he explained after the man had left, disappearing with a small pop. Tsuna wondered why he wasn't more surprised by that. "Young children whose powers are still not developed tend to lose control when their emotions go haywire. Teddy is usually a very calm baby but he tends to make things fly when he gets excited."

Tsuna also laughed at that.

While Harry went to check on the damage in the kitchen, Tsuna went to the living room to check on Teddy. He saw the little boy sitting on the floor, playing with some wooden building blocks.

"Hello Teddy," Tsuna said softly, making the boy look up. Green eyes assessed him silently before blinking. "How are you?"

Teddy smiled widely at him, his hair turning from black to a brownish color to match Tsuna's. Tsuna blinked too but wasn't too shocked. Harry did tell him about Teddy's powers.

Tsuna's first introduction to Teddy was almost anti-climatic. The little boy opened up to him with ease, sharing his toys and drawing Tsuna in with a few babbled words. Harry looked infinitely pleased when he came to join them on the floor.

"He likes you," he told Tsuna, "It's the first time I have seen him so open to someone he had just met."

"I like him too," Tsuna replied, "And mom would love him."

"We'll go see your mother right after this," Harry agreed.

"Good," said Tsuna and returned his attention to his charge.


End file.
